The internet provides a widely distributed, generally easily accessible network for users in different organizations and at different geographic locations to communicate with each other. As is known, the network provides communications such as email messages, text messages (including SMS messages), centralized servers hosting services such as web sites, ftp sites and others. As different services are provided and connected to the internet, invariably, each service establishes a separate account and access point for its users. A person can be a user of several services, each potentially having their own account names, login codes and passwords. Tracking all of these accounts and their passwords can be cumbersome.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses the deficiencies in the art.